


Waltzing like it's 1698

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happened after Laura said "Race you"<br/>Carmilla Season 2 Episode 5 deleted scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing like it's 1698

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (ninjabunny15.tumblr.com)

"Race you" whispered Laura as she took slowly off her jacket and ran off to the wine cellar downstairs. Carmilla looked at the camera with a smile and dashed passed Laura down to the wine cellar. Laura was still running not knowing Carmilla was already downstairs holding two wine glasses at her fingertips.

"Damnmit that's not fair!" whined Laura who knew she lost that race.

"You keep forgetting you have a super badass vampire girlfriend at your fingers" Carmilla smirked

Laura playfully ran up to Carmilla and kissed her fiercely. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura with the wine bottles and kissed her passionately. Laura tilted her head near Carmilla's neck and said "Let's go on the roof" Laura smirking.

"Then i'll meet you there" Carmilla kissed Laura's nose and Laura goes off onto the roof.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura looks up at the stars wondering about how life would be if she left the campus. Laura wanted to leave all this crazy business at Silas behind and be with Carmilla. She cupped her hands on her face and cried. "Why so sad creampuff?" Laura turned to see Carmilla in her leather pants and only a bra.

"This campus......i hate it" Carmilla still having the wine glasses and wine bottles walked over to Laura and sat next to her on the roof.

"I couldn't agree more" Carmilla wrapped her left arm around Laura

"Why did we ever come back" Laura sighed

"Well let's see" Carmilla set the wine glasses and wine aside "A creepy looking elf wanted to take my girlfriend into making you his bride...and we somehow survived and got right back here" Carmilla looking deep into Laura's eyes "and a certain someone wanted to stay and save the campus"

Laura looked at Carmilla with annoyance "We had to stay....the campus needs are help but...all this...it's starting to wear on me" Laura looking up at the stars again.

"and maybe it is....the lois lane in me that wants to stay but.....i don't know if what i'm doing...is gonna help anybody" Laura has a stressful look and Carmilla pulls her closer in.

"It is helping people.....you got the Zetas and the Summer socs to work together on this...you ability to influence people to do what's right..including me" Carmilla has her face upon Laura's face and they both look at each other.

"When you walked into my life....it's like you changed me into a new person...and i love you for that" Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead "I really love you Hollis"

Laura leaned forward and kissed Carmilla under the bright stars "I love you too Karstein"

Carmilla kissed Laura back in a faster pace and Laura kissing more strongly.

Laura leans back on the room as Carmilla gets on top on her and pins her down.

Laura pulls Carmilla down on her with both her arms to increase the heat.

Carmilla starts kissing down on her neck and Laura moans.

Laura is tugging on Carmilla's pants and Carmilla smirks.

"Your so impatient cupcake" Carmilla smiled.

Laura starts to unbutton her bra and throws it down somewhere.

Carmilla pulls off Laura's shirt revealing her bra.

Carmilla starts to kiss Laura's chest and Laura moans at little louder and digs her fingers through Carmilla's hair.

Carmilla kissed down leaving a trail of kisses and stopped right at her pants.

Carmilla starts teasing her by kissing her stomach and Laura groans.

"Just fuck me already" cried Laura

"My my someone is really impatient today" Carmilla smirking "Your wish is my command"

Carmilla took no time taking off Laura's pants and throwing it somewhere, and neither her underwear.

Carmilla first starts with finger into Laura and Laura gasps.

Carmilla starts going back and forth and back and forth, and Laura was feeling like she was gonna explode.

Carmilla increases the tension with two fingers and does the same thing.

Laura was moan and having orgasm noises as her walls were closing onto Carmilla's finger.

"Oh...fuck...please....don't..stop" Laura could hardly breath and Carmilla tripled the passion with adding her tongue into the mix.

Carmilla licked around her clit and on her flaps. Laura noises was getting louder every second and she begged for more.

Carmilla sticked her tongue into Laura and licked inside.

Laura felt like it was coming and fast.

"I'm....gonna....uuhh" Laura broke waters all into Carmilla's month.

Carmilla lifted her head up and licked her fingers.

"You taste like creampuffs" Carmilla smirked and Laura laughed at that comment.

"Oh ya....now it's your turn" Laura this time pinned Carmilla down onto the roof.

Laura got on top of her and started to unbutton Carmilla's leather pants.

Laura wasn't as fast as Carmilla so it took some time to take her pants and underwear off.

After that, Laura bucked her hips onto Carmilla's hips and impacted both their wet cores.

She started to pumped her core into her girlfriend and Carmilla hips tighten.

"Fuuuuck" Carmilla moaned into the night sky.

While doing that Laura bent her head down and started to suck Carmilla's nips.

Carmilla moaned and groaned louder as Laura was sucking her nips hard.

"God....your..killlling meeee....hollis" Carmilla felt like she was gonna come.

Laura knowing this she smirked and increased the tension with her thumb in Carmilla's V hole.

Carmilla bucked her hips strong into Laura's and she moaned and increased the pace.

Carmilla couldn't hold it any longer and cumed.

Laura,using her thump, lick her girlfriend's liquid and clit clean.

"You taste like cupcakes" Laura and Carmilla both giggled and kissed one last time.

"Now how bout that wine" Carmilla purred and Laura laughed.

Carmilla felt like it was 1698 all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
